Degrees a Story from the RMS Titanic
by BeingRiddikulus
Summary: The Voyage of the Titanic for Sinclair Frittleton begins in Cherbourg, France. Her brother Alexander, her cruel, selfish mother Mathilda and her "going along with everything" father James are joining her on this life-changing journey of finding herself.


**Degrees:**

**A Story from the RMS Titanic**

By Nessie Potter Everdeen

Influenced by the sinking of the RMS Titanic

Boarding ~ Wednesday, April 10th 1912 ~ Cherbourg, France

Alexander took my hand as I stepped out of our family's 1907 Ford that we had gotten from London, England. When we first had it delivered, I was only twelve years-old. I didn't know what to make of it, but mother and father flaunted it as though they had just won a great prize. They were always like that, showing off our riches and fortunes that we hadn't even earned ourselves. My great grandfather left us everything… all that money and jewelry was the main factor in making us first class citizens. My great grandparents despised my grandparents so much that they sued them for all they had and, with the lawyers they had, won. I don't know why my parents didn't stop my great grandparents from, literally, completely destroying my grandparents' lives forever. They died lower class citizens, living in the basement of a very filthy, run-down apartment building. My parents didn't lift a finger to help them. Every chance I got, I took a stroll over with my brother Alexander and gave them the leftovers that our maids were going to toss. My parents didn't have a kind bone in their cruel, vicious bodies.

Today wasn't any better than any other day. In fact, it might have actually been worse. I took my brother's arm as he led me aboard the grand ship I would soon call "prison". My mother Mathilda glared down all the lower class passengers. She even glared most of the upper class down. Alexander's hand gripped my wrist then, tugging me along a small bit. I must have been lingering, holding up the other passengers as I looked around at all the lower class. Praying for them, I continued on.

"Shall we wave good bye, love, or shall we just head to our rooms to unpack our trucks?" Alexander's French accent actually sounded quite proper and American. I hardly recognized his voice.

"Oh. Alexander… sorry, I was lost in thought again. I would like to go to the deck to wave goodbye to all of the people that I will be leave " My mother interrupted me then (quite rudely might I add).

"Oh shush up, Sinclair! You have no one to wave goodbye to. And, I don't want you standing with lower class. You'll get your fur pelt all dirty."

I squinted at her angrily. "Like we don't have the money to get it cleaned… to get all the lower class cleaned." I murmured this to myself, trying to not let her hear. I could tell by the look on Alexander's face and the way he squeezed my hand lightly that he had heard what I said. My mother, thank god, was slightly deaf in her right ear so she couldn't have heard me… right?

My mother slightly shoved Alexander along in the direction of our rooms, making sure he doesn't take me towards the deck. I just thought that maybe all high class mothers were that hard on their children and treated them the way that they would treat the lower class. Or… maybe that was just my mother. I hated that my mother worshipped my father as though he were god. She probably treated him this way because it was from his side of the family that we got most… all of our money.

My father James Frittleton was the CEO of weapon engineering in France. James moved from England to France, where he met my mother, young Mathilda Roux. He later married her and she took the name Mathilda Frittleton. When Alexander was born, my mother stayed home all day taking care of him. I laugh every time I think of my proper, grownup Alexander as a little boy. When I, Sinclair Frittleton, was born, my mother started my "proper lady" training early. I think the turning point for me, the point where I disagreed with my mother's opinions, was every time she laced my corset too tight. It was so tight that I couldn't breathe. I actually could have died when I thought about it. Though there was a secret meeting between Alexander and me where he unlaced my corset and laced it looser. He was a nice brother, what could I say? There was no embarrassment or uncomforting moments between us. He was the only true friend that actually agreed with me at every point I made. If he wasn't my brother, I would marry him.

Dear all my Fanfictionites 3,

It has been forever since I last wrote a story to you guys. In honor of the 100th Anniversary of the Sinking of the RMS Titanic, I spent all of yesterday (April 14, 2012) writing this short chapter of my story of a French first class girl's Voyage that I might want to continue on with. I have been very busy lately and have almost forgotten you. Sorry love! But, here it is! My story... PM me, Favorite and Subcribe!

"Always" said Snape,

Nessie Potter Everdeen 3


End file.
